Nagito Komaeda
Summary Nagito Komaeda (狛枝 凪斗) is a member of Hope's Peak Academy's 77th class with the title "Ultimate Lucky Student", a title he shares with a student of the 78th class. Born with a tendency to experience incredible changes in fortune both good and bad, his condition led him to develop an unhealthy fixation with hope that alienated him from his peers. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B, potentially 7-C | Unknown Name: Nagito Komaeda Origin: Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Gender: Male Age: 22 Classification: Human, Ultimate Lucky Student Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Supernatural Luck, Probability Manipulation (By trading off a bad event to happen to him Nagito believes that his luck can bring good events, in which this has worked in certain instances.), Immense Pain Tolerance (Tortures himself to build a resistance to pain), Genius Intelligence Attack Potency: City Block level (In Danganronpa 3 Nagito blows up an entire school building of decent size which lead to his eventual suspension for a few months now only did he blow the building up he also tanked the explosion and effects which transpired after it. Nagito with the help of his luck was able to take down a building roughly the size of a skyscraper. After being revived by Hajime from the Neo World Program, Nagito and his classmates became much stronger. Therefore, Nagito should be comparable to Nekomaru Nidai at his beginnings prior to entering the Neo World Program reality, with Nidai being capable of generating this much energy), potentially Town Level (Matched the World Destroyer blow for blow, who was stated to be superior to its creator, Izuru Kamukura without the Usami Strap, with Izuru being capable of one-shotting Mukuro Ikusaba, who can generate this much kinetic energy | Unknown (the extentent of his luck his luck in which earned him his ultimate talent has yet to be tested its been able to bring about events nagito himself cannot fully understand nor comprehend, causing totally implausible events to happen) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Was able to compete with a fused Izuru and Hajime) Combat Speed: Sub-Relativistic Reaction Speed: Sub-Realtivistic Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: At least City Block level, potentially Town level | Unknown Durability: City Block level (Tanks the same explosion that leveled a building), potentially Town level (Contended against the World Destroyer) | Unknown Stamina: Average Range: Standard Melee Range | Unknown (With his luck) Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Genius (though suffering from both lymphoma and frontotemporal dementia Nagito shows great feats of intelligence from being the smartest student in the second game to being also their best investigator nagito is a force to be rivaled when putting his mind to it he was able to come up with a plan even rivaling Beings like Kokichi Ouma in tactic awareness and show of intellectual superiority. Weaknesses: His lymphoma and frontotemporal dementia can cause him to make irrational decisions for what he views to the be the greater good. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Nagito’s Trap (Nagito’s Final atonement in the second Danganronpa game, after winning a Russian roulette with his chances of dying was 5 to 1 he finds a document detailing the events of the world outside of Jabberwock island, bringing forth both his Immense luck and his vast intellect Nagito decides to end the events taking place on jabberwock island since he knows their true identities, his plan with a dash of all around brilliance ensnared them all, which then it was dubbed as Nagito’s trap.) Key: Base | With his Luck Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Probability Users Category:Superhumans Category:Video Game Characters Category:Male Characters